criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Digging Up Murder/Transcript
Chapter 1 Chief Richardson: Well, we put [[Gerald Merz|The Dragon]] behind bars! I agree with the Mayor, we should relax a bit Delaney: I disagree, Chief, we still don't know who shot [[Eugene merz]] a while ago! Delaney: I want to find who did that! Nicole: Yes, I agree, my son is in the hospital, and we still don't know who shot him! Jean: I agree, but the Mayor wouldn't hear it, so that's why we're having a break. Franklin: I hate brakes, they are so boring! Jean: Franklin - oh let me answer this.... Jean: WHAT!? Franklin, you need to go to a dig site, IMMEDIATELY! Franklin: Why? Jean: There's been a murder! Franklin: Oh, yes! Let's go, ! '''Investigate: Dig Site''' Franklin: Ah, i hate dig sites. So useless, don't you agree? Franklin: Oh! Theres the murder victim! Franklin: Hey, i recongnise him! That's [[Richard Walt]]! He's an undefeated defense attorney. Franklin: Wonder what he was doing here Franklin: You're right we should check the area for clues. Franklin: like that pile of rocks and that ripped photograph. '''Examine: pile of rocks''' Franklin: well, well. Looks like we found a business card Franklin: Hey, its from that amateur detective, [[Ethan De Priest]]! Franklin: I agree,we need to tslkto Mr. De Priest '''New Suspect!:Ethan De Priest''' Franklin: Hey, Ethan De Priest, what are you doing all the way out here? Ethan: Why? Because [[Jeremiah Merz]] let slip some new informstion to me a few hours ago Franklin: New information? Ethan: Yes, he said the uniform Eugene's assaliant wore was from Summertown! Franklin: That brat! Ethan: I know,anyway, why do you really want to talk? I know it isn't to ask why i'm here. Franklin: Smart as a sludgehammer with a brain. Franklin: yes, and i are investigating the murder of Richard Walt Ethan: Oh, Richard's dead? Franklin: you don't seem shaken up Ethan:Well, i only met the guy yesterday! Ethan: and even then I gave him a business card, nothing more, nothing less '''Examine: photograph''' Frank!in: Aha! This is a photograph of a nearby paleontological dig tent! Franklin: lets go there! ''New Crime Scene!: Dig tent'' Franklin: Ahhhh I hate tents! How can these- oh yeah, they're idiots I forgot Franklin: that tag on that hat is faded, and those wooden pieces are just begging to be put back together '''Examine: tag''' Franklin: so this hat belongs to one C. Littlehat. Lets talk to this Littlehat person. '''New Suspect!: [[Cindy Littlehat]]''' Franklin: so, Miss. Littlehat, what do you know about the murder by the dig tent? Cindy: There's been a murder!? Cindy: Let me ask a question, was the victim killed with a sharp blade? Franklin: Wha...no, it didn't Cindy: that's a relief, thought the Summer Stalker had claimed another victim! Franklin:Summer Stalker? Cindy: You need not concern yourselves about that '''Examine: wooden pieces ''' Franklin: hey, this revealed itself to be a cane.....a cane belonging to [[Leonard Merz]]! Franklin: Lets talk to the man '''New Suspect: Leonard Merz''' Franklin: Mr. Merz, are you aware your near a crime scene? Leonard: No! I wasn't aware, i'm sorry. Franklin: you'd best be, old man, especially when the victim is a lawyer Leonard: A lawyer? Franklin: yes, Richard Walt, he was murdered nearby. Leonard: oh. Him Franklin: you know him? Leonard: I know of him, i think he's pretty arrogant, too much for my liking if i'm being honest '''Analyze: victim's body ''' Grayson: First the [[Checkmate|chess tournament]] now this, can't we get a vacation? Franklin: No Grayson: I hate you, anyway the victim died brutally Franklin: How so? Grayson: Richard was hit 5 times with a bkunt object, bjt this ibject also went under the skin a bit and, ugh, it ripped his optic nerves in half, and Ruchard died of blood loss, so he spent his last moments blind, and bleeding out. Franklin:....why did I ask? Grayson: because you're a sick human being. Anyway, after the crime was dine, the killer did a most peculiar thing, they shoved newspaper down Richard's throat, which means they read magnazines, and because there was some allergy medication on it as well, they have allerigies '''The killer reads magnazines and have an allergy''' Franklin: This case has gone off the deep end already! Franklin: Ethan and Leonard don't seem to show much emotion, but that's becausec they didn't know him well and Cindy seems to care more about the way the crime occured- Nicole: guys, we have a sutuation here! Chapter 2 Franklin: I can't believe how crazy this investigation has gotten already Nicole: Well, it's about to get crazier, because I found the victims law offices, but it's nit owned by the victim. Franklin: Intresting, lets go to the victims "offices" '''New Crime Scene!: Victims office ''' Franklin: Well, would ya look at that, there's a file, presumably of the victims cases, lets look through it! Franklin: And look at that badge, there's some cases numbers on the back, can you reveal them? And that is with that rag? Can you get that substance off it? Examine: Rag Franklin: well, you got the substance, now send it to Sally! Examine: Case files Franklin: huh at least 12 of these cases are of one defendant a veteran paleontologist [[Clive Fredrickson]]. Gow intriguing, lets ask Mr. Fredrickson some questions '''New Suspect!: Clive Fredrickson''' Examine: badge Franklin: The badge reads 4/1/ 17 along with a anothrr number beanath it 11038? Ftanklin: The heck does this mean?! Send it to Govis! Analyze: Badge Govis: I've always wanted to see one of these badges up close, but I thought I was a far off dream! Franklin: Idiot, explain what's so good about it? Govis: Well, it let me explain, it's a law badge, however one of the Criminal Defense variety! Franklin: I don't think lawyers carry badges though. Govis: Exactly, America doesn't do this, however Japan does! And hiding from the tag and date, this law badge belongs to [[Maki Nobunaga]]! Franklin: You could've just told us that! Franklin: Anyway, lets question this Maki Nobunaga about the victim '''New Suspect!: Maki Nobunaga''' Talk to Mami Nobunaga about the victim Maki: ah, the police, what is it that you need? Franklin: Me. Nobunaga, we found your badge at Richard Walt's office, can you explain how it got there?" Maki: What is there to explain? I was under Richard's employment Franklin: Intresting, you were working with the now deceased Richard Walt Maki: Richard is dead?! Franklin:Of course he's dead! Do you want me to sbow you his body? Maki: N-no I'll pass Maki: I can't believe Richard is actually gone! question Clive about his relationship with the victim Clive: Hey, hold on cops, I've been a good boy the last 12 times you arrested me, Franklin: Bold of you to assume we're going to arrest you! Funny because we are going to question you about the victim Clive: Victim? You mean I'm a suspect in a murder?! Franklin: Yes, more specifically of Richard Walt Clive: Rich is dead?! That's terrible! Franklin: He took up your case the last 12 times right Clive: That's correct, the last one was back in 2011. I won't forget that day Analyze: substance Sally: This substance is disgusting! I can't believe Delaney had me lick some of it! Franklin:You licked evidence? Sally: No, I picked a simalar substance though. Sally: Anyway, the substance was rotten to the core, it was an old one Sally: But identified it as rotten apple! Meaning your killer likely eats apples The killer eats apples Franklin: It's time for more leads, so we should re-investiagte the tent lets go! New Crime scene!: tent floor Franklin: Look at this note! It's faded, could you reveal it? Franklin: oh, look at that picture! It's ripped, lets fix it! Examine: photo Franklin: It's a family photo of Ethan de Priest! And look at that, his father is our victim! Franklin: Ethan omitted this detail, lets grill him about this! Examine: note Franklin: this note reads "You are scum! I hate you, and I want you out of my life!" Cindy Littlehat Franklin: Who knew she had this in her? Franklin: lets ask Ms. Littlehat some questions Ask Ethan about the family photo Franklin: Yo, Ethan! You never told us Richard was your father! Ethan: I didn't tell you that because he lost the privilege of being a father years ago! Franklin: What do you mean? Ethan: before I was due to graduate high school, my mother died, she brought in the money most often, dispute my father's occupation Ethan: However, the person acxused of killing my mother, Clive Fredrickson, was found not guilty, and it was by my father Ethan: I knew Ricjard had forged evidence somewhere during trial, because I had a look of the evidence myself and the evidence didn't line up! Ethan: So I stopped considering him as a father right then and there. Now excuse me I need to eat some apples Ethan de Priest eats apples Ask Cindy about the note Franklin: Me.Ms Littlehat, can you explain that note Cindy: Do I have to? Franklin: Yes, of course! Cindy: Well, Richard started making advances on me if you can believe it Cindy: we knew each other for less than a day and he propases undying love! Cindy: I rejected him, but then he kept stalking me, saying I didn't have a choice. Cindy: That was ridiculous. Almost as ridiculous as not eating apples, not reading magazines, or having an allergy to pollen. Something Ethan and I both share. Now, can you please leave me be? Cindy Littlehat reads magazines, is allergic to pollen, and eats apples Ethan reads magnazines and I allergic to pollen Franklin: This is madness, I never thought that durinf this investigation we'd learn that a 58 year-old guy confessed undying love to Cindy! Franklin: Stranger still is the fact he's Ethan's father and Ethan blames him for his mothers killer going free Franklin: and our new suspects Maki and Clive are singing the victims praises Maki: I've had enough! Your investigation is taking too long! I'm gonna shut it down! Chapter 3 Catching a Assassin (1/5)